


Grandfather

by wingsofthenight



Series: In This One World [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight
Summary: Father's Day is a day for Grandfathers too, and Nero has a gift for his grandpa.





	Grandfather

Nero kicked his legs against the seat, clutching his precious gift that his mom had helped him put in a folder to keep safe. He didn’t want his grandpa to have a crumpled up picture.

But would he want a tiny not very good picture he drew? Grandpa Sparda could get anything he wanted, and Grandma took tons of pictures of all of them already, so why would he want a stupid looking picture for Father’s Day?

“Nero?” his mom asked, cutting off his dad and uncle’s bickering in the front seat, a hand coming and stroking his hair. “What’s wrong?”

He bit his lip, looking down at the folder. “What if Gramps don’t like it?”

“Does not.”

Despite his worries, he had to snicker with his uncle at the withering look his mom gave his dad that made him shrink down in the seat. “Vergil. Not the time.”

“Nero,” his uncle started, quickly glancing into the back seat before looking back at the road, “trust me, your grandpa’s going to love the picture. Verge and I once made dad burnt toast when we were little and I swear he would have cried if he could.”

His mom snorted. “I could’ve sworn he did when he finally realized I was pregnant.”

“I mean yeah, if he did anytime it would have definitely been then, but still. If he could cry he would getting a present from his adorable little grandson even if it wasn’t an amazing picture you spent hours drawing. It’s the thought that counts, especially for someone that’s literally as old as the hills.”

His mom snorted. “Considering how both of you cried when you got your gifts yesterday, I can definitely see Sparda crying as well if he wasn’t a devil.”

“Aria…”

“I’m just stating facts, Vergil. You cried. At least Dante admitted to tearing up.”

His dad just grumbled but didn’t say anything, making Nero giggle.

He’d given his dad and uncle their gifts yesterday morning on the actual day. Grandma and Grandpa had been driving home that day from something so they wouldn’t have been able to visit until late at night, and Uncle Dante had gone out on some job with Lady and they hadn’t been sure if they would get back early enough for dinner. He’d been glad his uncle had gone with her, because for some reason she had looked really tired and sad when she showed up that morning, but she had been in a better mood when they got back that night, was even able to laugh and joke a bit during dinner with them, which made him happy.

“Nero.”

He blinked, looking up to see his father looking at him with a soft expression on his face as he reached back to put a hand on his knee. “Your Grandfather will appreciate your picture. Do not worry about it.”

Nero nodded, still a little worried, but if his dad and rest of his family told him it would be fine, it must be. They were smart even if mom called his dad an idiot a lot of times.

It wasn’t much longer until they got to his grandparent’s house. Even as his family got out of the car and greeted his grandpa with hugs and greetings, he sat in the back and worried about how his gift would be received.

Eventually, his uncle opened the door and gave him a reassuring smile, reaching out a hand to help him out and letting him hold it as he guided him over to his grandfather.

“Oh, hello Nero, my favorite grandson!” His grandpa said, smiling down at him.

Nero was too nervous to say anything, so he just shoved the folder at him and looked down, not able to work up the courage to look at his grandpa as he opened it.

Of course, a surprisingly high pitched sound from said grandpa as he lifted him up in a hug made the lack of courage a non issue. “Grandpa?”

“This may be one of the best presents I have gotten in my life. Thank you, Nero.”

He flailed his hands, confused and not sure what to do. “It’s just a picture?”

It really was just a picture. Yes, he had spent just as much time on drawing him and his grandpa in his devil form as he had for his dad and uncle’s pictures, but it was still just a picture. Why all three of them had been so excited about it was a mystery to him.

His grandpa chucked, looking down at him with soft eyes. “That it may be, Nero, but it is a gift from you. That is why I am happy.”

Nero blinked his eyes, hugging his grandpa tightly. He didn’t know how he made someone so happy, but he wasn’t about to complain about more hugs. His family did give the best ones, after all.

“Happy Father’s Day, Grandpa!”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally figured out a title for this series!
> 
> I thought about having this be a more conventional father's day with Vergil but decided that we got lots of art of that recently. Dante was a thought, but I have no idea what happened to the notebook I wrote a Found sidestory about this day in :/. If I find it I will post it though. Besides, we don't really see any Nero or Sparda interactions, which is a shame because AUs exist for a reason.
> 
> Also, I finally got to write a little bit of Aria in something! Not a lot, but better than nothing. Thinking about writing another fic for this AU series about her musing on Sparda when Vergil takes her home with him. I mean, Fortuna didn't exactly have an accurate view of him to say the least, and it could be interesting. Beyond that, she's going to play a part in a sequel to Brave Shine whenever that fic gets done, so I hope you guys look forward to seeing her ^^


End file.
